


massage mishaps

by cheolsoos



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Edging, Hand Jobs, M/M, jihoon makes a very brief appearance, light Dom/Sub themes?, this is slightly canon-compliant with ofd
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-07
Updated: 2017-08-07
Packaged: 2018-12-12 04:16:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,824
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11729316
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cheolsoos/pseuds/cheolsoos
Summary: Joshua takes care of Minghao after a massage leaves him hot and bothered.





	massage mishaps

**Author's Note:**

> watch [dis](https://twitter.com/jihoonahh/status/866319343285542912)
> 
> this is half smut/half fluff because i'm a soft bitch and can't make anything 100% smut

It was rare, especially as of late, for them to manage to get away from the cameras for even a second. But the pair had managed to somehow do the impossible, finding themselves a secluded room between takes while the dongsaeng and hyung team were still in each other's presence.

"We don't have that much time, Joshua-hyung," Joshua remembers Minghao saying, eyes scanning the empty hallway over Joshua's shoulder for the umpteenth time as the older boy lead him by his waist to a room farthest from the elevator. He kisses at a pretty bruise already blooming at the nape of Minghao's neck, a part of him feeling guilty for marking the other boy while they were in the middle of shooting back to back, shooting a reality show no less, but the other, much stronger part of him feeling a spark of thrill run through his veins at the idea of people seeing it.

Joshua wonders if Minghao's still thinking about how tight their time is now, with his body sweating and trembling against the wooden table he's sprawled out on. Joshua's sitting on his thighs above him, straddling him and admiring his pretty, red, and nearly throbbing cock that's resting against abdomen. Joshua almost feels bad for denying him of another orgasm. Almost.

"Shua-hyung," His broken voice calls out, and Joshua envelops one of Minghao's shaking hands in both of his.

"Yes, baby?" Joshua strokes one of his hands up and down the younger's arm, attempting to calm him.

Minghao shoots him a pleading look, forcing his watery eyes open and bottom lip involuntary jutting out, practically pouting. Joshua returns the look expectantly, but not coldly. He waits for him to catch his breath.

"Feels- it feels-"

"Good?" Joshua supplies, a soft smile taking over his features. Minghao nods so hard Joshua's hand leaves his to cradle the back of his head and stop it from banging too hard against the table.

"So good, feels so good, hyung."

A wave of deju vu hits Joshua, and he's reminded of why they're here, why he dragged him away from all the cameras and lights as soon as they called cut. The way the other had practically moaned underneath him when the hyung team was tasked with the mission of giving their maknaes massages. They way he'd whispered into Joshua's ear that he was half hard as soon as the cameras left them. The way Jihoon whispered "real subtle" under his breath as they escaped to the elevator.

"It's not too much?" Joshua asks, voice gentle as he brushes back Minghao's sweaty bangs from his forehead. He traces his fingertips over the younger boy's nose, his cheekbones, his lips.

"Mmm," Minghao whines, nodding again, albeit less excitedly. "But I- I love it. Love you."

"Hyung loves making you feel good, baby. But he loves you the most," Joshua coos, grinning at the way his noise scrunches up, the breathless giggle that leaves his mouth. Any other time, Minghao would get flustered and clap back with a sarcastic remark, scoffing at how Joshua was literally made of cheese. But he loved hearing about how much Joshua adored him, Joshua knows he did.

Joshua leans over and slots their lips together, leading him in a slow, messy kiss. Minghao's neck cranes up to meet him, and the older's hand returns to the back of his head, the nape of his neck, to lessen the strain. He leaves the younger's lips, ignoring the whine of protest as he leads kisses down his jawline, his neck, his collar bones, stopping to tease a sensitive nipple.

"Shua," Minghao gasps, hands leaving where they've been clutching at the sides of the table to tangle into Joshua's hair. Joshua hums in reply, one of his hands coming up to tease his other nipple, and Minghao arches into the touch, tugging at Joshua's hair and trying to get him even closer. 

After a moment, Joshua reluctantly pulls away, much to Minghao's dismay, but leaves his hands to roam over the other's lean chest.

"Are you ready for more?" He asks, and Minghao's teeth dig into his bottom lip as he nods again.

Joshua smiles, gripping the base of the other's cock, where it's been leaking against his abdomen.

"Look at the mess you're making," Joshua tuts, running the fingers of his free hand through the precum nearly pooling in his belly button. He admires the mess on his hand, stretching out his fingers and nearly groaning at the stickiness between them.

"Please," Minghao whimpers, watching Joshua through lidded eyes. He runs his hands down Joshua's arms, similar to how the older boy did before, and grips his forearms.

"Okay, baby," Joshua relents, using his hand covered in Minghao's cum as lubricant to start slowly jacking him off. It's at a steady, slow pace, wet and messy, just like Minghao likes it. He focuses on his shaft and avoids the sensitive head of his cock completely, and Minghao nearly sobs at the friction.

"Like that?" Joshua teases as he tries to ignore the way Minghao's fingernails dig into his skin. Minghao is still biting down on his lip, noises muffled and face scrunched up at the overwhelming sensation of being touched again, after being teased and denied for so long. So long translating to maybe around twenty minutes, and he's definitely endured worse, but they don't exactly have time for all that. He needs to be able to function and face the world immediately after this, anyways.

"Let me hear you, Hao," Joshua protests, using the thumb of his less messy hand to force his bottom lip from between his teeth.

"Fuck, yes, like that," Minghao sobs, hips pushing against Joshua's weight on his thighs, trying to fuck up into his hand.

"Do you want to cum, baby?" Joshua asks, slowing down the pace of his hand but tightening his grip significantly. Minghao doesn't know whether to curse him or thank him.

"Pleaseplease _please_ ," Minghao cries, his hands slipping from Joshua's forearms to his thighs, giving him more muscle to grip onto. He forces his watery eyes open, and shoots the boy above him a desperate look. "Please make me come, Shua-hyung."

Joshua thumbs over his sensitive head, gathering precum from his slit and exaggerating a loud, thoughtful hum. The tears welling up in Minghao's eyes nearly fall.

"Anything for you, right, baby?"

Minghao barely has a second to process what Joshua's said before the older boy's fist tightens again around his cock. It's wetter, and faster, and his hips raise from the table in a knee-jerk reaction, so strong Joshua nearly loses balance where he's perched on his trembling thighs.

Joshua watches the other's face intently, licking his lips at the gorgeous sight before him. Minghao's so breathtaking, face and chest flushed a pretty pink, sweat slipping down his forehead and building in the juts of his clavicle, and Joshua tells him as much.

Minghao whimpers below him, jaw dropping as Joshua uses his thumb to tease the ridge of his head on every upstroke. A free hand comes up to pinch at one of Minghao's nipples.

"Are you gonna cum, baby?" 

"Yes, god, yes," Minghao sobs, a loud moan following as Joshua twists his wrist in a way that has him arching his back and sucking in his stomach. "'M gonna cum, fuck, please let me cum."

Joshua chuckles, quickening the pace of his hand and dragging his thumbing over his slit.

"Then cum for me."

Minghao shouts, the dam breaking and his orgasm crashing into him at full force.

The world disappears around him as his eyes roll back into his head and he comes in spurts across his chest, so strong they almost reach his neck. Joshua fists him through it, hand tight and warm and perfect as Minghao's hips twitch by their own accord. He stays stiff for a few more delicious seconds, before the intense feeling dissipates into a pleasant buzz and he finally relaxes beneath Joshua with a soft groan.

"Good boy," Joshua coos, a warm smile present on his face as he watches Minghao steadily come down. "You did so good for me."

Minghao whimpers faintly, and Joshua leans down to press a soft kiss to his forehead.

"You made a pretty big mess, though. Don't know how we're gonna clean that up," Joshua says against his forehead, and grins when he feels a hand swat weakly at his chest.

"Shut up," Minghao croaks from below him. "Your fault."

They both burst into giggles, Joshua moving so his forehead is resting against Minghao's. They take a second to look into each other's eyes, gazes warm, before Joshua's phone buzzes from his back pocket and successfully shatters the moment. Joshua reluctantly pulls away from the younger boy to check his phone.

 

**Vobo, 6:45pm**

I suggest you two wrap it up, they're setting up for our next couple shots and we're running out of excuses  
You nasties

 

"Shit," Joshua curses, hastily getting out of Minghao's lap. "We have to go, baby."

"But," Minghao whines, gesturing towards the mess painting his chest. "And what about you?"

"Come on," Joshua gathers the younger's clothes from around the room and helps him sit up. "I'll take care of myself later, let's just get you cleaned up and dressed, okay? I'll help you."

Minghao pouts but allows Joshua to wipe down his chest the best he can with the few tissues he found stuffed in the pockets of his sweater. He lifts his arms as Joshua pulls his shirt and sweater over his head, and he pulls up his own pants with the support of Joshua's arm around his waist. It's hurried, and he still feels a bit sticky and uncomfortable, but it'll have to do for now.

"You okay?" Joshua asks once they're back in the elevator, arms looped around Minghao from behind.

Minghao nods, leaning his weight back into Joshua's chest and resting his head on his shoulder.

"Good," Joshua kisses his neck, his cheek, and then turns the other around in his arms to plant a kiss right on his lips.

A moment passes.

"Better than the massage?"

"Hyung," Minghao complains, hiding his face in Joshua's neck.

The elevator dings, notifying them that they've reached the bottom level, and they reluctantly untangle from each other. Joshua keeps a warm hand at the small of Minghao's back, though, and the younger's grateful. It grounds him.

They doors open, revealing a skeptical Jihoon in all his judgmental glory. He eyes them, taking in Minghao's slightly fucked out expression and wrinkled up sweater.

"Gross," he states in lieu of a greeting, and promptly turns on his heel to join the others in a room over.

The pair exchange soft smiles, before stepping out of the elevator and bracing themselves for scolding from the camera crew and teasing from their fellow members.

It'd be troublesome, but was it worth it?

Totally.

**Author's Note:**

> my kink is joshua calling everyone he sleeps with baby
> 
> also quick note i'm still not done watching ofd, so if any of this doesn't fit along with the location or way the show was shot just roll w it. thanks
> 
> another thing i wanted to briefly mention: i know a few of you were looking forward to me updating forever young, and i know i'm taking my sweet ass time with it but i promise i am working on it. i've been mighty depressed lately and shit's hard but i swear i'm not giving up on that fic because i've been wanting to write it for so long. sorry for any inconvenience. this haoshua fic is just 100% self-indulgent and i figured might as well post it since it's been so long since i posted anything
> 
> this is also unbeta'd like all my other works, so forgive any mistakes


End file.
